


Give Thanks To Fury

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aggressively hitting a punching bag, Dislike of Fury, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Marvel Universe, Marvel drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Director Fury may have benched the Reader, but sometimes, that can end up being a good thing...





	Give Thanks To Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Writer's Block Drabble from last year. Prompt was "What was that all about?“   
> As always feedback is welcome :)

Steve had been looking forward to training all week. Okay yes he could train whenever he wanted, but for the first time in ages, he would actually have the training room all to himself, without Clint or Nat there watching him or distracting him. He didn’t mind it when they were, but he just preferred to train by himself. He could focus more, and not have to worry about someone correcting his posture or technique. So walking round the corner into the training room to see Y/N aggressively training with the punching bags, was not what Steve was expecting to see.

Y/n spun on one foot, perfectly balanced as she kicked out at the punching bag with her other. Swapping feet, deftly twisting and turning like a ballerina, she landed another two blows. To say she was angry, and completely frustrated would be an understatement. Being benched yet again by Fury was the icing on top of an already crappy week of a cake, so she had decided to work her pent up emotions out in the training room. Blow after blow, kick after kick to the punching bags, she slowly felt herself loosen up. But it still wasn’t enough. So when she heard a cough come from behind her, she startled, and jumped into a fighting stance, only to find the Captain watching her from the doorway.

Steve had watched quietly as Y/N rained down attacks on the punching bags, making them spin and fly through the air, chains rattling as they moved. He had never seen her like this, never knew just how good she was at fighting. For some strange reason Fury kept benching Y/N, for reasons unknown to both Y/N and himself. Steve didn’t want to disturb Y/N, but he still wanted to train, so he cleared his throat, making Y/N spin round to face him. He must have startled her, as she was in a fighting stance, and he couldn’t help but admire her form. Smiling to himself, he took a step forward.

_“Hey Y/N, woah, it’s only me. Jeez what’s wound you up so tight? More importantly, what was that all about? What had the punching bags ever done to you?”_

Y/N relaxed as Cap took a step nearer her, and let her shoulder sag. She was starting to feel the effects of her intense workout, and yet she still felt so wound up. Having regained her composure, Y/N finally spoke.

_“Nothing. They hadn’t done nothing. Besides being owned by Fury. Why he keeps benching me, I really don’t know. This week has been crappy, and then Eye Patch decides to bench me. To say I am wound up is probably putting things lightly. I decided to work out my frustrations, before I snapped and did something reckless.”_

As Y/N spoke, Steve couldn’t help notice just what she was wearing, In Yoga pants, kicks, and a plain Sports bra, Y/N looked real good. Steve could see all her curves and edges, and he couldn’t help like what he saw. He was too busy thinking about Y/N in his head, he didn’t register that she had finished talking, until she poked him in the chest, hard.

_“Earth to Cap, you in there buddy? What’s got you distracted? Or is this your age catching up on you old man?”_

Steve seemed to finally come out of his trance, and looked down at Y/N. The look he gave her sent shivers down Y/N’s spine, and she physically gulped as he took a step closer to her, so he was right in front of her. When he spoke, the air seemed to leave the room, and she felt dizzy.

_“Y/N, you know what calling me old does. You seen what happened when Barton called me old. That black eye lasted a week. Or maybe you want to test me, maybe it’s what you need to get rid of your frustration. Is that it Y/N? Do you want me to help you ease your frustration?”_

Steve didn’t need to give her a chance to answer, her bodies response to his question was quite clear. The way her eyes glazed over, and the way she moved her legs together, just the tiniest of movements, but still enough for Steve to notice. Well, that was his answer. Seconds later bodies were pressed together, heated kisses exchanged, as limbs tangled with each other. Lips and teeth sucked and bit marks into skin, nails clawed down each other’s back, as the two of them fought to be in control. Clothes were quickly discarded, and for the next hour, loud grunts and moans were all that could be heard coming from the training room.


End file.
